


Test

by legopenguin2



Series: AOT Modern Setting AU [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, POV Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legopenguin2/pseuds/legopenguin2
Summary: “You’re lying. Why?”
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: AOT Modern Setting AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set shortly after 'Historia's Beauty' but it can be read as a standalone fic xD

(Ymir’s POV)

“Huh? What do you mean you failed the math test?” Historia exclaimed. I dug out the latest timed practice we had which I had scored a miserable 1/30 in, showing it to her.

“Believe me now?” _Can’t believe I’m doing this just to go to her place._ Historia still didn’t look the least bit convinced, her brows furrowing almost comically, mouth slightly agape.

“I guess I _could_ teach you if you really don’t understand it… You’re fine with coming over now, right?” _Fuck yes._

“Eh, anything’s fine.”

***  
  


“The fuck you have such a huge bed for?” I questioned upon spotting the king sized bed in Historia’s room.

“More space to toss and turn I guess,” Historia replied, shrugging. _What if I cuddled with Historia to sleep…? Damn, I definitely want to come over more often,_ I thought to myself as I sat on the bed, heart fluttering. _God damn it, why am I thinking of that? Like hell I can do that with her anyway._

“Hey, Ymir… you failed that test on purpose, didn’t you?” Historia asked as she sat beside me, interrupting my thoughts. _Well shit._

“Pff, you must be seeing things.”

“I wasn’t! I saw you sleep through it, and that’s not like you.”

“Like I said, I didn’t know how to do… it…” I faltered, noticing Historia’s very much unimpressed stare. _She’s definitely not buying that now, is she? And why is her glare so hot?_ No matter how much I wanted to look away, I couldn’t; her now narrowed blue eyes had me captured completely.

“You’re lying. Why?” Historia spoke, voice low. _Shit, even her voice sounds sexy._ It felt like I was melting and getting burned to a crisp at the same time just from her annoyance alone. _What the hell, she’s annoyed and that’s what you’re thinking of. God damn it._ I averted my gaze, scrambling to keep my thoughts proper as I blurted,

“I-fuck I’m sorry.” _Great, she’s going to think I’m a fucking weirdo, isn’t she?_

“It’s okay, just don’t do that again,” she responded with a smile, her voice sweet as ever. “But, um… you haven’t exactly answered my question, you know.” _Shit. The fuck do I tell her? That I get nervous at the thought of asking her to hang out with me ever since I realised I love her?_

“Hey… I won’t judge, just tell me,” Historia urged gently as she moved closer, her hand patting my shoulder. _God, why is she so cute?_ How was I to come up with a convincing lie when she looked at me like that, all expectant and with unconditional acceptance?

“Iwantedtohangoutwithyou,” I muttered incoherently, staring fixatedly at my knees.

“…you could have just asked, you dork,” she replied. When I finally looked at her, Historia was grinning from ear to ear, the corners of her eyes cutely crinkled. My heart skipped a beat. _Fuck, what is she doing to me?_

“We’ve hung out before, Ymir. Why would you even fail a test for this?” she questioned, giggling. I could only shrug in response. _What could I even say? Common sense fucking fled out of me because of my feelings?_

“You’re such an idiot,” she teased. _Yeah, I’m one hell of a lovestruck idiot when I’m with you._


End file.
